


Родственные связи

by leoriel



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ на Casette, Sandstorm. Возможно, у Сесила Палмера был брат и его звали Кевин. Возможно, у Сесила Палмера не было брата.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Родственные связи

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatrinaKeynes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/gifts).



Каждую пятницу они ели пиццу.  
В семь вечера Сесил уже сидел на крыльце и от скуки вычерчивал ключами «пентаграмму» на деревянных перилах. Неевклидова геометрия должна была начаться только через три года и один месяц, так что пока это был… скорее набор беспорядочных линий, пытавшихся расползтись в разные стороны.  
Сесилу было девять, и он ждал маму – по дороге та всегда заглядывала к Анджело и возвращалась с горой пакетов высотой с Вавилонскую башню, ничего не видя на своем пути, и ругалась, пытаясь найти ключи на дне сумочки.  
В эту пятницу она не ругалась, а наоборот – улыбалась настолько широко, что темные очки немного съезжали на бок. В руках у нее был огромный грязно-розовый торт.  
«Мама, – собирался спросить Сесил, – разве по пятницам мы не едим пиццу?».  
Они ели пиццу даже в тот день, когда пришельцы из космоса вытащили мозги у половины его одноклассников и вставили вместо них тикающие металлические коробочки. Даже когда младший констебль из Тайной Полиции шерифа приходил к ним домой и задавал Вопросы о дедушке Джареде-о-котором-нельзя-говорить-вслух.  
Сесил был бы не против, если бы мама вдруг начала встречаться с младшим констеблем из Тайной Полиции шерифа. Тот умело обращался с лопатой, пистолетом и могильной плитой, подарившей вечный покой дедушке Джареду.  
– Кевин, долго мы еще будем тут стоять? – спросила мама. – Доставай свои ключи. Сесил, не понимаю, как ты мог потерять их снова?  
Сесил засунул руку в карман, пошарил по ступенькам, посмотрел под лестницей – ключи испарились. Дерево на том месте, где он девять лет вычерчивал пентаграммы, было темным и гладким, правую руку немного жгло.  
– Мам, я дам ему свои, – сказал Кевин. – Нехорошо быть таким растяпой, братишка.  
Через неделю пиццерия Анджело сгорела вместе с самим Анджело, а Сесил стал писать левой рукой.

***

– Кем ты хочешь стать, когда вырастешь? – они сидели в домике на дереве, высматривая в бинокль ангелов на крыльце Джози.  
– Кем-нибудь, кого будут слушать, – подумав, ответил Сесил. Прошло два года, но никто так и не поверил ему, что у него никогда не было брата. Сесил и сам себе не верил.  
Возможно, у него никогда не было брата. И его самого тоже не было. И их дома, и самого Найт Вейла. Ничего не было. В конце концов, иногда его мать бегала по дому и кричала, что ее волосы горят.  
– Хочешь, – участливо спросил Кевин, – я помогу тебе стать мэром?  
– Нет, – резко выдохнул Сесил. Он не хотел быть мэром, но гораздо больше не хотел, чтобы Кевин ему помогал.  
Люди часто поражались, насколько они похожи, как хорошо ладят друг с другом. Сесил вздрагивал каждый раз, когда Кевин к нему прикасался. С Кевином что-то было не так, и ему стоило позвонить в Тайную Полицию шерифа, в Городской Совет, на Радио. Люди верили тому, что говорили на Радио.  
– У тебя было бы большое будущее, – сказал Кевин. – Если бы ты решил стать мэром.  
– По-моему, начинается, – перебил его Сесил. Старушка Джози приоткрыла входную дверь. – Смотри.  
Первым из дома вышла кот – старый пушистый перс, по кличке Сарра, на темно-синем поводке. Держал его ангел (два ангела, и один из них был черным). Старушка Джози была помешана на ангелах и котах, все это знали. Ангелы, очевидно, тоже любили котов.  
– Ничего особенного, – пожал плечами Кевин. – Социальная работница, которая ходит к мистеру Патриксону, – вот она да, горячая штучка.  
Сесил моргнул, потом еще раз – ангел шел по воздуху, не касаясь земли. Исаак, младший саррин котенок, пытался угнаться за шестикрылой бабочкой.  
– Опять ты выдумываешь, Сесил.

***

– Я хочу работать на Радио. – У Кевина была такая черта: даже если ты не хотел признаваться, он все равно выуживал из тебя то, что хотел знать. Тебя просто прорывало в самый неподходящий момент.  
Например, когда вместо ангелов вы наблюдали за тем, как женская сборная по плаванию выходит из бассейна.  
– Лора, – перебил его Кевин, – ты бы хотел ее трахнуть?  
Лора была высокой русоволосой старшеклассницей и предпочитала парней постарше. Через неделю ее нашли в реке, мертвой и завернутой в полиэтиленовый пакет. Вроде тех, что использовали на маминой фабрике для упаковки индейки.  
Сесил старался больше никогда не думать об этом вопросе. Он старался поменьше думать о Кевине с тех пор, как Кевин зашел в Парк Для Выгула Собак и, как ни в чем ни бывало, вернулся обратно.  
– Тебе вообще нравятся девочки, Сесил?  
Сесилу нравилась Джен – она была русалкой с блестящим радужным хвостом и перепонками между пальцами. Выиграла школе несколько кубков и в чистую разгромила сборную по плаванью Дезерт Блаффс. Они сидели вместе на химии и неплохо ладили.  
– Отвали, – сказал Сесил, потому что, во-первых, девочки никогда не нравились ему в том смысле, в котором нравились Кевину.  
А во-вторых, плохие вещи происходили с теми, кто ему нравился.  
За исключением Эрла, но Эрл Харлан был лучшим бойскаутом из их отряда.  
Эрл был особенным.

***

– Тебя никогда не возьмут на Радио, – жизнерадостно сказал Кевин. – Даже не думай.  
Сесил в тот момент чистил зубы и едва не подавился зубной пастой. Пожилая Леди Без Лица, что Тайно Жила в Их Доме, участливо похлопала его по плечу.  
– Кто поверит в твою болтовню?  
– Я не хочу, чтобы они верили, – возразил Сесил. – Я хочу, чтобы они слушали.  
– Тебя даже мама не слушает.  
Зато Кевина слушали – на прошлой неделе его в очередной раз выбрали старостой класса, главой девяти из десяти школьных комитетов. Тайные агенты правительства уже интересовались его будущей карьерой после окончания университета (никто не сомневался, что Кевин поступит в Гарвард). Одри, его новая девушка, была от него в восторге.  
Кевин отлично учился, отлично играл в бейсбол и не пошел в бойскауты только потому, что в бойскауты пошел Сесил.  
У серьезных парней другие цели в жизни.  
Кевин лыбился так самодовольно, что, казалось, зеркало вот-вот треснет и все увидят, какой он на самом деле. Кто он на самом деле.  
Острая боль пронзила правую руку насквозь, земля задрожала, а потом зеркало разлетелось сотней осколков.  
Пожилая Леди Без Лица, что Тайно Жила в Их Доме, оттолкнула Сесила в сторону, но он все равно видел своего брата – его залитое кровью лицо и улыбку.  
Кевин словно не чувствовал боли, не слышал, как кричит прибежавшая на шум мама. Он улыбался, когда его увозили на скорой. И прошептал одними губами: «Я всегда верил в тебя».  
В вечерних новостях сказали, что виной всему взрывы на шахте.  
Шрамы должны были навсегда изуродовать Кевина, но вскоре затянулись.  
Тело Одри нашли только через два года.

***

– Мама хочет уехать, – как-то вечером сказал Кевин. – Найти городок поспокойней.  
– Угу, – пробормотал Сесил, не снимая наушников. Вчера Леонард нашел ему свои первые записи, и это действительно было нечто. Становление целой эпохи. Чего только стояло интервью с помощником Шерифа Тайного Полиции. В детстве Сесил хотел работать в Тайной Полиции.  
– Ты мог бы поехать с нами. – Для доходчивости Кевин стянул с него наушники.  
– Я не нравлюсь Ленор, – возразил Сесил; новая девушка Кевина была на редкость пустоголовой. – Езжайте на пикник без меня.  
– Мама за тебя беспокоится, – сказал Кевин, – боится, что ты связался с дурной компанией.  
Иногда и Сесил беспокоился за маму – особенно когда она опять заколачивала все окна или вешала везде кресты, или кричала, чтобы голоса в ее голове проваливали нахер, – но он успел усвоить, что взрослые имеют право на свои причуды.  
Это был удивительный мир, и Сесил хотел узнать о нем больше, чтобы наслаждаться каждой минутой.  
До конца стажировки оставался месяц, но Сесил чувствовал, что она уже изменила его, сделала лучше. Теперь даже болтовня Кевина не имела над ним власти. Он не мыслил своей жизни без радио.  
– Я знаю парней из СтрексКорп, они предлагали мне стажировку – могли бы подыскать местечко и для тебя. Дезерт Блаффс, у них тоже есть радио, если ты хочешь…

***

Стажер Дейна была младшей сестрой Лорен (жаль, что Сесил, скорее всего, об этом не помнил) и лежала на полу точно как сама Лорен в тот раз, когда они делали снежного ангела. Возможно, это был ее двойник, а настоящая Дейна забаррикадировалась в радиорубке.  
Кевин улыбнулся, взяв микрофон, и сказал:  
– Добро пожаловать в Найт Вейл.


End file.
